prison_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Heisting
Heisting is a major feature in the game that allows Escaped Prisoners to rob places in order to get money. To get three times as money from heists as an Escaped Prisoner, you can buy a gamepass called Greed that gives you triple the money. There are currently four places you can heist, as well as a fifth and rather secret heist located on Blue Pill Island. EYE SPY: 24/7 GAS STATION * Go to GameArcade and buy a Fake Glock. This tool will allow you to rob the cash register from the cashier. * Once you go buy the equipment, go to the gas station. It is open 24/7. * Go to the cash register. You will be greeted by TookTooFar the Cashier who is in panic. * Pull out the equipment and use it on the register. No alarm will sound, but it will play a loud cha-ching! noise. You can do this every 6 minutes realtime and you will get $500 each time you rob him, $1000 with the greed Gamepass. JOUSENTRALL BANK *Go to GameArcade and buy a Bank Intel. This tool will allow you to enter the secret code into the bank to access the nine safes filled with money. *You should also buy a drill. You must have this so you can open the six safes to get money. *Once you buy the equipment, go to the bank during its open hours 9 AM - 5 PM. *Go to the keypad door and use your Bank Intel on it *The alarm will sound. Use your drill and get as much loot as possible. The loot will regenerate every 30 seconds real time. The bank is only open for 8 minutes realtime so you can get up to $8100 or $21600 with the greed Gamepass. REPTILIA JEWELS LLC. * Go to GameArcade and buy a Jewelry Intel. This will allow you to to enter the vents at the top of the Jewelry Store while also allowing you to make an escape. * You should also buy a Laser. You must have this so you can open the 12 jewels in the containers. * Once you buy the equipment, go to the Jewelry Store during its open hours 6PM - 12 AM. * Go to the vent at the top of the Jewelry Store by climbing the truss on the back. The vent will be located next to Hans. Use your Jewelry Intel on it to open it. * Dodge the lasers and ignore the vent that Catloaf is standing next to. Continue forward until you see a gigantic red box. * The alarm will sound once you touch this red box. The loot will regenerate every 60 seconds realtime. The jewelry store is only open for 6 minutes realtime so you can get up to $9000 or $27000 with the greed Gamepass. BIG PHARMA HOSPITAL * Go to GameArcade and by a Crowbar. This tool will allow you to open the elevator shaft when the hospital is open. * You should also do the Reptilia Jewels heist before proceeding. You will obtain Glass from doing so which is an essential material in this heist that you cannot do the heist without it. * A gun would also be useful to buy in-case cops or other lifeforms are needed to be slaughtered. For more information on ranged weaponry, click here. * Once you get the proper equipment, go to the hospital during its open hours which are 1 AM - 8 AM. * Go to the elevator shaft and use your crowbar on it. * You will be brought into a secret wooden warehouse. Go to the first room on your right and talk to Niall. * After talking to him, search in all of the rooms until you obtain Paper and Ink. * Go back to Niall and step near the printer behind him. Use your paper and ink to form the Hospital Intel. * Proceed to the keypad to type in the security codes. It will look almost identical to the one in the Bank heist. * Before you use the intel on the green metal door, look at the workbench behind you and use Glass and a Laser to form a Test Tube. * Now that you have all of the supplies you need in order to heist, you may now use your intel and type in the security codes. * The alarm will sound once you have done this. The loot will respawn once every 60 seconds realtime. The hospital is open for 6 minutes realtime so you can get up to $48000 or $144000 with the greed Gamepass.